


Signs of Love

by Yeahharryhasmyheart



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahharryhasmyheart/pseuds/Yeahharryhasmyheart
Summary: The boys love each other that’s pretty much it





	Signs of Love

Dale knew that he could protect himself in almost any dangerous situation, part of his training, Harry knew it too but he loved to protect him anyway whenever a dangerous situation arose.Dale loved that Harry loved to , so he let him. But behind closed doors, bedroom doors Dale was in charge and Harry loved that and he had the bite marks to prove it.


End file.
